Talk:Gasher
Variant Models Toolazytomakeaaccount 21:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Here ya go, you can update the weapon description that was too blurry for me to read. MeMadeIt 06:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Just opened a chest in New Haven that is HX 4 Malevolent Gasher: Damage 221, Accuracy 69.2, Fire Rate 21.8 and Magazine 59 with a 3.9x Weapon Zoom ( +102 Damage, +62% Fire Rate and +300 Burst Fire Count). I am going to research how to leave a picture. Just changed my Lilith class mode to Mercenery and kicking butt. Of course, I did get cocky once and died. 18:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious, does the "Double" prefix make the Gasher fire in six-rounds bursts rather than three-round bursts? -Shockwolf10 22:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I found a HX 240 Steel Gasher that does 186 x2 damage, it fires 6 rounds at a time. I don't think it has anything to do with the prefix, i think its the barrel. Iran4edmund 00:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I found a double one of these that also had corrosive damage on it. Sold it though due to crappy accuracy. - Me I was doing an armory run today and happened upon a HX 440 Steel Gasher - Level 61, 247 x 2 Damage, 56.7 Accuracy, 18 Fire rate, +70% Damage, +300% Burst fire count, 3.9 Weapon Zoom, +54% Fire rate, and 70 magazine size. I was just wondering if this is one of the best possible Gashers, seeing that it's level 61, 3rd weapon from the top of my orange guns, and sells for $9999999 after picking it up. - Uberorb 01:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. - If anybody can add this to the chart below, it would be greatly appreciated. I like to play around with the Weapon Calculator, and you're just a couple options from the best possible gasher. Using Mag 4 and Stock 4 (the HX 440 model) Weapon Calc spits out a theoretical dps of 4527.25. Taking off the stock and putting on mag 3 (HX 130) it Jumps to 5821.64. The visible stats stay almost the same, the 440 has a 70 clip and a reload time of 3.64 (FOREVER for an SMG), while the 130 has a 48 clip but a lightning fast 1.4 reload. the recoils are quite different as well, but if you're strafing around a mountain of a target like the hive or crawmerax, the accuracy and recoil don't matter much. Anyone seen a weapon of any type (it can be constructed, but I am talking Legit) with more projected dps than the HX 130 steel gasher? you can PM me for my build if you like, I've been looking for the max theoretical dps from a legit gun for a while, and this is my personal best thus far. - Twoslot I have a double gasher, and it absolutely slays crawmerax. If youre close enough, two clips is enough to take out one of his claws... - Pull the trigger once, 6 rounds gone out of magazine, 6 holes in the wall. CD Scouser9 CD 19:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yo I have a model you don't have on there... its a TEK2 Double Gasher...Dmg 137x2, Acc 56.7, FR 16.3, +28% DMG +300% Burst Fire Count and 3.9x Weapon Zoom Torgue Gasher I was killing Claptrap Rebels in the Diving Faults and a Hyperion Lieutenant-Trap (or some other guy, I don't remember) dropped a Tourge Gasher. These are the stats: HX 42 Malevolent Gasher Damage: 254 Accuracy: 69.2 Fire Rate: 21.8 +102% Damage +62% Fire Rate +300% Burst Fire Count 32 magazine size Level Requirement: 61 FJ123 10:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Slowest Gasher Ever Hello Everybody I have possibly the slowest firing Gasher evaaaar. HX Steel Gasher Damage: 433 Accuracy: 69.2 Fire Rate: 7.3!!!!???? Is this really the slowest out or are there others? 05:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :there is a 4.6 RoF in the variants table above, mate. 05:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Why does the picture/caption box at the top of the page say the fire rate on the Gasher maxes out at 16.3 when the picture itself and several others have verified it goes up to at least 19.7? I think I have one at 21.0, even. I'll have to verify, but I'm pretty sure. Anyway, just wondering. Owlan (talk) 20:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Because nobody took the time to do it :D If you have a 21.0 we can verify, why don't you change it? happypal (talk • ) 21:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) note - high/low based on talk page examples. your point is noted owlan. ty for pointing it out. 21:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC)